


Playing for Keeps

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Playing for Keeps  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John wants more.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 25 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1124711.html) at 1_million_words

Rodney jumped as John walked into his room without knocking. He put his hand to his chest and glared at him. “Did you want something?”

John nodded.

Since they had arrived on Atlantis they’d danced around each other, a little harmless flirting that never really went anywhere and it had been fine, he’d accepted it. But things had changed... he’d changed. He wanted more... a lot more.

This time he wasn’t giving up. He was playing for keeps. “You.” John whispered as he backed Rodney against the wall and without another word he claimed Rodney’s lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
